DESCRIPTION: The proposal for a new Gordon conference series on Oxidative Stress was approved by the GRC in 1998. Planning of the meeting has included a "prequel", small meeting of potential speakers and session leaders that occurred in New Hampshire June 2-4, 1999. The sole focus of the meeting is oxidative stress and disease. The stated goal of the meeting is to bring together investigators who have been studying diverse diseases and to unify model systems and biochemical investigations relevant to oxidative stress disorders in a single meeting. This will apparently span systems analyses from modeling ALS in yeast, to atherosclerosis and oxidative stress, to the role of copper in Wilson's disease and Menkes disease, to the potential SOD activities of amyloid in Alzheimer's disease. The poster session(s) will be relegated to "individual scientists who have not been invited to speak at the conference sessions but who wish to present their own research findings for discussion. "Posters will remain in view Monday through Thursday and presenters will be asked to be prepared to discuss their posters with other conferees from 4 to 6 p.m. on each full day of the meeting (Monday through Wednesday).